honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 9 (Honest Trailers)
'' featured many significant episodes, including Blade Runner, the final episode that co-creator Andy Signore worked on before he was fired amidst multiple allegations of sexual harassment.]] Season 9 of comedy web series Honest Trailers ran between 30 May, 2017 and 3 October 2017. It consists of 19 episodes,The Screen Junkies YouTube Playlist only lists 18 episodes. This is because the Honest Retro TV Themes! was removed from YouTube shortly after it was uploaded. making it the shortest season of the series. Season 9 was cut short by the termination of Screen Junkies boss Andy Signore amidst allegations of sexual misconduct during the #MeToo movement. This resulted in a four week gap between episodes of Honest Trailers, the longest gap since 2012. Season 9 was also a time of creative innovation for the series. The series also included the episode Memento, which was structured backwards, Honest Retro TV Themes! which included parody opening credits, and the episode Kong: Skull Island which included an on-screen appearance by the director of the film. Season 9 was also nominated for several awards. Watch Honest Trailers Season 9 on YouTube Overview Writing Like Season 8 before it, Season 9 was written entirely by the core writing team of Spencer Gilbert,' Joe Starr',' Dan Murrell '''and' Andy Signore. Milestones * First time a filmmaker was officially involved in the writing of their own Honest Trailer: ''Kong: Skull Island, featuring director Jordan Vogt-Roberts. Vogt-Roberts' appearance also referred to an internet feud between the director and YouTube channel CinemaSins. * First Honest Trailer redo: 'The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Previously, YouTube Channel CinemaSins had produced an Honest Trailer for the film as a part of a series swap with Screen Junkies. With CinemaSins' approval, Screen Junkies did their own version of the video. * First long-run TV show Honest Trailer: Star Trek: The Next Generation. Previously, the Honest Trailers team had tackled short-run TV series, or broken long-running TV series into chunks. ST:TNG was the first time they tackled such a long show in one video. The ST:TNG Honest Trailer was a labor of love for writer/producer Dan Murrell, who re-watched the entire show out of work hours with his partner Mara Knopic. * First (and only) Honest Retro TV Themes! 'episode. This took a different format to a typical ''Honest Trailer. It featured parodies of classic TV theme songs and mock opening credits that made modern shows look like they were produced in the 80's and 90's. The video was one of the least-viewed episodes of the series and the format was never repeated. * Season 9 was when '''Honest Trailers Commentaries started being uploaded to YouTube. Awards * 2017 Primetime Emmy Award for 'Outstanding Short Form Variety Series' - Nominee - Andy Signore, Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Bolton, Christina Kline (Producers) * 2017 The Streamy Awards: Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell & Andy Signore - 'Best Writing' (Nominee) * 2017 The Webby Awards: 'Video Remixes/Mashups' - People's Voice Season 9 episodes Notes See also * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 * Season 7 * Season 8 * Season 10 * Season 11 * Season 12 * List of Honest Trailers Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Season 9 Category:Season overview Category:Seasons